Oneshot Jeongmin
by Isa-Chokotan
Summary: Oneshot, de la boyband BOYFRIEND tu y Jeongmin esto contiene Lemon asi que no me hago cargo de Cancer, sida , gonorrea, sacarse los ojos, ensuciar mentes ysuicidios. (? Hola! bueno aqui publicare todas mis historias que e echo en diferente paginas y incluso imaginas como este... pueden hacer pedidos como este! que por desgracia arruinan mi bella salud mental! espero que les guste!


Imagina~~~ (Esto trae lemon y si no te gusta porfavor retirate y no lo leas! Que hay personas a las que si!)

Tn : Estaba acabando de salir del concierto que acababa de dar mis oppas , pero no me era realmente suficiente , los queria conocer realmente... tiene que haber una manera de hacerlo!

Entonces me quede pensando que podria hacer cuando se me ocurrio un gran idea  
>Tn: Claro! .. -pense- a sus vestuarios -repare en que estaba abierta la puerta, entonces me decidi y fui para el vestuario y claro pues como decia el nombre era un "vestuario" y lo primero que me encontre a apenas sacar mi pierna para entrar ahi vi.. algo que jamas me hubiera imaginado, estaba jeongmin, justo ahi, frente a mis ojos logre ver a jeongmin.. cambiandose<br>Casi pego un grito , pero me tape la boca y lo contuve cuando vi que se volteo y ya no podia ver decidi acercarme un poco con la camara de mi celular entonces tome el primer escondite que encontre y me acerque entonces puse la camara en mi celular y empeze a fotografiar aquel momento.. pero claro no todo podia ser perfecto, en eso jeongmin se volteo y me vio fotografiandolo  
>me quede de una pieza..<p>

... -Narra JeongMin-  
>Me estaba cambiando de ropa y en eso escuche un sonido raro proviniente de la entrada del vestuario pero lo ignore y segui cambiandome entonces volvi a escuchar otro ruido y decidi darme la vuelta para ver si pasaba algo entonces encontre a una peculiar chica.. espera en mi vestuario? mientras me cambio? Mientras me toma fotos!?<p>

JM: Chica... porfavor borra esas imagenes  
>Tn: No! -me saco la lengua-<br>Jm... Vamos!  
>Tn: Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre!<br>Jm: Como te llamas?  
>Tn: _<br>Jm: Bien (Tn) serias tan amable de borrar esas fotos  
>Tn: No gracias -se empezo a retirar del vestuario-<br>Jm: Te dare algo a cambio ... -sonrei picaramente-  
>Tn: Que..que pasa...<br>-Narra (Tn)-  
>En eso Jeongmin me empezo a besar soltando su toalla y tomandome mi cabeza entonces pude setir su miembro... y me sonroje, pero me deje llevar, los segui besando...<p>

JeongMin y yo nos besamos apasionadamente en eso logre snetir su miempro entre mis piernas asi como si fuera reflejo baje mi mano hasta tomarlo.. acto seguido jeongmin gimio...

JM:(Tn)...  
>... J-jeongmin...<p>

En eso jeongmin empezo a retirar mi blusa y yo empeze a acariciarle su abdomen... jeongmin empezo a besar mi cuello mientras me dejaba chupetones y fue bajando hasta encontrarse con mi bra el cual retiro rapidamente.. entonces empezo a juguetear con mis pezones ..

J-j-jeo-jeongmin... -gimiendo..  
>JM: (Tn)...<br>empezo a lamerlos lentamente con su lengua como si fuera algun tipo de caramelo..

Jeongmin lamia mis pezones como si fueran algún tipo de caramelo y cada vez con más y mas ganas como si no hubiera comido en años , en eso solte un pequeño gemido  
>JM: me encanta escucharte hacer eso. - en eso tome a jeongmin del cuello -<br>Mientras el seguía recorriendo cada centimentro de mis senos empece a sentir una mano escurridiza por mi estomago y sentía como rozaba y acariciaba hasta llegar al zipper de mi pantalón el cual sin dudarlo un segundo ya estaba abierto en eso sentí como esa misma mano se metia dentro de mi ropa interior y luego como unos dedos traviesos estaban en mi interior - otro gemido - jeongmin me estaba haciendo sufrir tan dulcemente , yo también quería hacerlo sufrir a el así que imite los movimientos que el hizo de recorrido por mi estomago a excepción de que yo me quede un rato entretenida con su bien formado abdomen , entonces lo hice baje hasta llegara su miembro y lo empecé a frotar suavemente hasta subir la velocidad poco a poco el hizo lo mismo conmigo.. entonces cuando el subió sus labios hacia mi boca y me tomo de la cintura abrazandome por detras , sabía lo que seguía pero antes el me susurro al oído  
>seré cuidadoso<br>.. y me sonroje.. en eso se escucho una peculiar voz...  
>HS: jeongmin apurate me toca cambiarme<br>Después de escuchar eso jeongmin me puso su dedo índice entre mis labios y me beso ambos nos vestimos y sali de aquel vestidor.. quise sacar mi celular para ver que pinta traía... claro maldito jeongmin se habia quedado con el.

Gracias por su apoyo pero me traumaron realmente al hacer esto x,c


End file.
